


Her Story

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [63]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Drawing, Gen, Post-Series, Prophetic Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7271494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What's so special about the tree lady?  Does she have a story?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Story

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 21 June 2016  
> Word Count: 228  
> Prompt: 8. “Wanna bet?”  
> Summary: "What's so special about the tree lady? Does she have a story?"  
> Spoilers: Post-finale speculation. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazarra, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I've already established my headcanon that Jacob Shay is a seer via his drawings. I suppose that would classify him as some sort of auto writing savant. Regardless, he has a prophetic gift in my mind, and is quite important to the Plan for the Antichrist. Apparently he can now see ghosts, as well. I'm actually okay with this.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"Whatcha drawing?"

Jacob doesn't look up, green crayon scribbling furiously on the paper. "Tree lady."

"What's so special about the tree lady? Does she have a story?"

"She's not done yet." He returns to his coloring, grabbing the yellow crayon this time. The tip of his tongue pokes out of the left side of his mouth as he concentrates on his drawing. "She has more to tell, but she can't do it herself."

"Do you know what else she has to tell?"

At that point, Jacob looks up and smiles. "Tree lady! Look!" He holds up his drawing to show a blonde woman intertwined with vines and tree roots, with another version of her above the first and wearing wings. "This is you."

She blinks and stares at the paper. "This is me? Do you know what else I have to tell?"

He shakes his head. "No, the crayons never tell me that. I just know there's more for you to do yet." He grins shyly. "Can I see your wings?"

"I'm not sure how to work them yet. Maybe your crayons will give you another picture to show you how to do that."

"I can try that!"

He colors for a while again, but when he looks up, the tree lady is gone. He frowns at her disappearance, but shrugs and keeps working on the new picture.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Identity Verified](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8329393) by [A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter)




End file.
